1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective construction of a fuel pump of an internal-combustion engine carried on a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Previously, as regards an internal-combustion engine carried on a vehicle, an internal-combustion engine disclosed in patent document 1 is known. The internal-combustion engine includes an intercooler for cooling inhaled gas and a high-pressure fuel pump for boosting a fuel and supplying the fuel to a side of a fuel injection valve. The high-pressure fuel pump is configured above a cylinder head.
In the internal-combustion engine, when a vehicle and an obstacle at the front of the vehicle collide, damaged vehicle parts possibly reach a high-pressure fuel pump and cause the high-pressure fuel pump to be damaged. Therefore, to avoid this situation, an intercooler is configured in a manner of covering a front portion of a high-pressure fuel pump. That is, an intercooler further has, in addition to a function of cooling inhaled gas, a function of being used as a protective construction of a high-pressure fuel pump. Moreover, in the following descriptions, a situation in which a vehicle and an obstacle at the front of the vehicle collide is referred to as “front collision”.